Task Force Omicron I
Task Force Omicron I is the largest Task Force in the Omicron fleet, being made up of 260 different ships at all times. It is commanded by Admiral Jason Hunt, but also has some of the best captains known to Starfleet, including Captains Jackson King and Maxwell Salvadore. It is broken up into 9 sections: the capital group, 4 major support groups, and 4 minor support groups. Task Force Complement Capital Group The capital group of Task Force Omicron I is made up of 58 starships: * One ''Leviathan''-class battlecarrier: the [[USS Inferno (NCC-90802-A)|USS Inferno ''(NCC-90802-A)]], * Four [[Emissary class|''Emissary class]] star cruisers, * Four ''Sovereign'' class battleships, * Four Pyro-class tactical assault cruisers, * Four ''Akira'' class heavy cruisers, * Four ''Steamrunner'' class escorts, * Eight ''Saber'' class frigates, * Eight ''Defiant'' class escorts, * Two ''Hope'' class medical vessels, * Three ''Ambassador III'' class supply ships, * Eight ''Hydra'' class battleships, * and four Basilisk class tactical escorts. Major Support Groups Each major support group has 27 starships, except for Support Group Alpha, which has 29. Support Group Alpha * One ''Odyssey'' class dreadnought, the [[U.S.S. Legacy|U.S.S. Legacy]]. * Two ''Prometheus'' class tactical assault vessels, * Two ''Pyro'' class tactical assault cruisers, * Four ''Stargazer'' class heavy cruisers, * Four ''Elysion'' class Battleships, * Eight ''Akira'' class heavy cruisers, * Four ''Basilisk'' class tactical escorts, * Two ''Defiant'' class escorts, * One ''Olympic'' class hospital ship, * and one ''Ambassador III'' class supply vessel. Support Group Beta * One ''Invincible'' class heavy battleship, the [[U.S.S. Unstoppable|U.S.S. Unstoppable]],'' * Four [[Pyro class|''Pyro class]] tactical assault cruisers, * Four ''Stargazer'' class heavy cruisers, * Four ''Elysion'' class Battleships, * Eight ''Akira'' class heavy cruisers, * Four ''Basilisk'' class tactical escorts * One ''Olympic'' class hospital ship, * and one ''Ambassador III'' class supply vessel. Support Group Gamma * One ''Suzerain'' class fleet carrier, the [[U.S.S. Conundrum|U.S.S. Conundrum]] * Four ''Pyro'' class tactical assault cruisers, * Four ''Stargazer'' class heavy cruisers, * Four ''Elysion'' class Battleships, * Eight ''Akira'' class heavy cruisers, * Four ''Basilisk'' class tactical escorts * One ''Olympic'' class hospital ship, * and one ''Ambassador III'' class supply vessel. Support Group Delta * One ''Yamato'' class heavy battleship, the [[U.S.S. Azalea|U.S.S. Azalea]] * Four ''Pyro'' class tactical assault cruisers, * Four ''Stargazer'' class heavy cruisers, * Four ''Elysion'' class Battleships, * Eight ''Akira'' class heavy cruisers, * Four ''Basilisk'' class tactical escorts * One ''Olympic'' class hospital ship, * and one ''Ambassador III'' class supply vessel. Minor Support Groups Each minor support group consists of the same 23 starship classes in the same formation, the only exception being the ship names and the name of the group. The names of the support groups are (Support Group) Epsilon, Zeta, Eta, and Theta. Each of these groups consists of: * One ''Hydra'' class battleship, * Eight ''Defiant'' class tactical escorts, * Four ''Akira'' class heavy cruisers, * and twelve ''Saber'' class frigates. Deployment Task Force Omicron I usually stays with the Omicron Fleet, but it can go off on missions by itself. Task Force Omicron I has been stationed at major battle fronts during major wars involving the Federation, such as the Iconian Wars. After each mission, some of which can last up to 9 months, the task force returns to Earth for up to one month to undergo repairs if the mission lasts more than 8 months, and the nearest space station for up to two weeks for shorter missions.